Two Birds With One Stone
by PhantomhiveSebas
Summary: Struggling to recover from his recent asthma attack, Ciel Phantomhive and his servants discovers a mysterious being in the manor. At the same time a reaper warns Sebastian the demon butler, of the death of his master, whom he scoffs at. What happens after that leads people from an organization even more mysterious and secretive than the Phantomhive family to the manor.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or D. Gray-Man!**

It was an ordinary morning like any other day. Ciel Phantomhive would wake up to the intoxicating smell of tea prepared by his butler, Sebastian. Opening the door, the black clad butler came in, with a smile plastered on his face.

"Good morning Bocchan. Today for breakfast, I have prepared Earl Grey tea that you received as a present from Lau."

Pushing the cart aside with his hip, he opened the curtains and the light poured in the dark room. He opened the window and walked over to the poured the tea into a tea cup, imported from China. Ciel took it and took only one sip when a loud boom echoed through the halls of the Phantomhive manor. He sighed and rubbed his eyes from their drowsiness.

"Goodness, I haven't even gotten dressed yet and something has already gone wrong. Go check it out Sebastian," he said with an annoyed tone.

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian bowed and left the room with Ciel still sitting up in bed, looking out the window that his butler had opened to let the sunshine and fresh cold morning breeze blow in. He noticed two birds, one gold one blue, fighting. They were pretty far so he wasn't sure if they were actually fighting or not. But as they got closer, the golden bird looked less and less like a bird. It had a long fluffy tail and was an odd shape of a sphere. The bird seemed to be injured and the only reason it was in the air was because it was being carried by the yellow thing. Before Ciel noticed it, they flew right through the window and fell right at the foot of Ciel's bed.

The yellow thing seemed to be choking and coughed up a weird object. It had two clog like rings around it and a shiny green cube inside it. It also emitted a strange sea foam green color. Ciel reached out to touch it but the yellow thing saw and used it's tail to swipe at his hand. Ciel got annoyed and turned his focus to the blue bird that seemed to be dying. The yellow thing poked at the bird as it chirped it's final breaths and became still. Ciel just stared because it was all he could do at the moment.

He was going to get up and call Sebastian but he stopped when he noticed that the yellow thing seemed to be crying.

"Why are you crying? What are you?" asked Ciel in a solemn voice.

It flew in the air and hovered in front of Ciel's face. It opened it's mouth wide and out came a video recording of some sort.

_"Tim, go ahead without me! I'll find you later. Take the bird! You must make sure that the birds body isn't found by them! Do whatever you can to hide the body."_

_"Allen, hurry, run! It's coming this way!"_

_"Go TIM!"_

BZZT~

Tim closed his mouth and went back to the birds body and devoured it whole. Ciel felt the urge to throw up at the site but he kept his composure. What bothered him more was he wanted to know who that kid with the white hair and red hair were. His eyes followed Tim as it went over to the weird object and swallowed it up again.

"Bocchan, sorry for being gone for so long. I had to deal with the servants and I had to drive the Earl Trancy and his butler out of this house before they got to you. Quite vicious aren't they?" said Sebastian entering the room.

He looked at Tim, the yellow flying object and his smile slowly faded away.

"And might I ask who or what that flying thing is?"

"His name is Tim and he flew in here. Don't do anything to it yet. It's is quite interesting. I'll explain later."

The butler smiled and said, "But first, I must say, you haven't even changed nor eaten breakfast. Let's not talk business yet for you are still recovering from your asthma attack from last night. I made sure all the plans today weren't in any way stressing."

Ciel looked out the window again and at a large fluffy cloud with a shape close to the shape of his fiance Elizabeth's hair curls.

"Today might storm and rain..."said Ciel.

"Well, you seem to have developed a keen sight for weather forecasting in less than a night Bocchan."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or D. Gray-Man! It's kinda hard to keep Ciel in character so if it kinda stray...I'm apologizing ahead of time. SORRY!**

As Ciel had predicted, the fluffy white clouds began to turn dark shades of gray and little voices of thunder peeped in here and there. As of right now, he was extremely bored. When Sebastian had said he would give him less stressing work to do, it basically meant no work. It was just a stupid asthma attack. Ciel watched as Tim made his way over to the window of his office and look out, as if he was longing for someone.

Ciel turned is chair around to his desk and looked at the clock that hung from the wall. It was twelve and he usually has lunch in another 30 minutes or so.

"Damn it. I'm getting out of here!"

Ciel stood up and planned on grabbing his walking stick that was placed in the corner for some weird reason but he ended up falling on his knees. He felt his chest tighten up and his lungs felt like they were being squeezed tight together. Tim fluttered in panic around Ciel's head while he was choking for air. Tim flew out of the room and tried to search for the butler. He flew past Finny, the gardener and bumped right into the chest of the butler. Tim pulled on Sebastian's tie and urged him to hurry. Because Sebastian was a very smart demon, he knew something was bad. He hurried to his masters room, rivaling Tim's speed.

"Bocchan, are you all right?!"

Sebastian ran over to Ciel's side and continuously helped him calm his breathing, by soothing him.

"Take one breath...there we go. Now second one, slowly."

It wasn't until a solid thirty minutes later that Ciel was finally able to breath normally. Mey-Rin the maid had come a while ago to ask Sebastian something when she saw that Ciel was having a Panic attack. She had been ordered to bring a bowl of water and a washcloth by Sebastian. By the time she returned, Baldo, Finny and Tanaka were already there.

"He's alright now. You guys can go back to work while I put him to bed," said Sebastian rolling down his sleeves.

They all left and Ciel was put in his bed. Sebastian chuckled.

"Bocchan, how do you feel right now? Any better? Or worse."

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone."

A crack of lightning split the air, showing the first signs of the storm approaching. Then a chain reaction of lightning and thunder splintered the air, giving the earth beneath their feet a vibration.

"What if you wake up with another panic attack and Tim isn't able to get to me? You might get another asthma attack and possibly die. And I can't have you dying on me yet you know," said Sebastian with his mysterious smile.

"I managed to survive until now, so what makes you think I'll suddenly drop dead from this damn asthma?"

Sebastian brought his hand to his face and smiled a dark and pleasured smiled.

"Call me when you wake Bocchan, for you won't be eating lunch and you will be hungry."

He took a nightshirt out of the closet and lay it on the bed as he helped his master undress and into the nightshirt. Tucking Ciel in the covers, he blew out his candle. A crack of thunder from the far distance matched his timing. Sebastian smiled as he noticed that his young master had already fallen asleep halfway through undressing.

Tim watched him as he left the room and he went over to the boy who was sleeping. Sitting next to him, he opened his mouth to watch a recorded video of his master and friends.

_"Tim...when do you think this choas with the Millennium Earl and the Noah will ever end?"_

_..._

_"I don't ever want to see anybody hurt anymore. Kanda still blames himself for that incident. But I don't blame him. He's even a general now. Hahaha...I guess I should get ready for the mission instead of blabbering away about nonsense. I heard it's an important one and it's going to be the first mission since a while back where it's Kanda, Me, Lavi and Lenalee."_

_The boy with the white hair and red hair stood up and pulled out a black uniform out of the closet._

_"Oi Tim! Don't look at me while I'm changing!"_

_BZZT~_

Tears slipped out from somewhere on his face. Tim crept closer to Ciel and lay there crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or D. Gray-Man**

**T-T i was working on this chapter when it accidentally got deleted. It won't be the same but hopefully better! Wishing the DGM characters can get some screen time. still sad...**

"SEBASU-CHAN!"

The shinigami who had long red hair and glasses to go along flew in through the kitchen window while Sebastian was in the middle of chopping onions for dinner.

"Grell Sutcliff, if you're a shinigami, please go back to work. I wish I didn't but I know how sometimes you just waste your time and mine coming here. Now go away or else I will have to get rid of you," said Sebastian.

Grell didn't seem to hear and came running towards him for a romantic hug and kiss. Before he himself knew it though, Sebastian's heel was in his face and he fell to the ground.

"That wasn't nice Sebas-chan! I just wanted a kiss from you!"

Sebastian continued to chop the onions ignoring the shinigami's whines. Finny and Mey-Rin came running in with a handful of hot sauce bottles.

"We got them Mister Sebastian. Where do you want us to put it?" asked Finny who was struggling to keep the hot sauce bottles in his arms.

"Just put it on the table for me will you? Please go check up on the young master. If anything is wrong, please notify me as soon as possible."

"Yes sir!" said both Finny and Mey-Rin, running out.

"And while they are at that, why don't you leave too? Your presence makes me feel like killing you. I'd rather my clothes stay clean until the end of the day."

"How cold! I really am here for work, Sebas-chan! You and Will are working me to death! I was given an assignment to watch over the Phantomhive manor. I am to collect the soul of a child in about three days. If it ends up being your little master then you can forget your contract together and join up with me!"

Grell was hugging himself and wiggling all over the place just imagining living the rest of his life next to a sexy demon boyfriend. But it ended when Sebastian's foot went in his face.

"I really have no time for your jokes. But about that soul, we'll just have to see," said Sebastian annoyed.

The only person who would possibly die in the manor would be Bocchan. The other lot is strong like demons themselves. And besides, he is pretty ill right now. Damn, humans are so weak they can die from anything, thought Sebastian.

He was about to start dicing the tomatoes but the doorbell rang. He put down the knife and took out his pocket watch. It was already six pm and they didn't have any scheduled guests visiting. Maybe it was someone who needs sheltering from the storm that is still going strong. Sebastian turned to Grell who was staring at him dreamily.

"Watch my pot of beans. If you over boil them and they become mushy, you know what's going to happen to you right?" said Sebastian with a murderous smile.

Grell nodded with hearts in his eyes. He grabbed his tailcoat off the coat rack and slipped his arms through the sleeves. He rushed to the door because the doorbell rings were beginning to increase. He smoothed out his coat before he reached for the door knob to open the door.

When he opened it, four figures cloaked in black stood before him.

"We need a place to stay and our friend here needs help so give us hospitality or I will ki-"

"Yu, don't say it like that. You have to sound nicer and you can't threaten them. Lenalee, you do it."

"We're sorry to trouble you sir, but our friend here needs help. He needs treatment but it's raining like crazy and we cannot find shelter. Please, for our friend!" said Lenalee.

Sebastian's eyes trailed to the man with the with long hair holding onto another unconscious person with white hair. He noticed the large gashing wound on the side of his torso. It was bleeding and a tiny trail of blood showed the path they came from.

"Please come in, your friend really does need some help before they die. Tanaka-san, can you take them to the hospital ward. You should know how to treat this. I will send the other lot to help you and be there myself. I must inform the master first," said Sebastian.

"Yes Sir."

Tanaka helped the man with with long hair bring in the injured person. But he stopped and turned back to look at the red head who had an eye-patch on the same side as his masters.

"Baka-Usagi...if you call me by my name again, I will kill you!"

The red head hid behind the girl with short hair as he walked in, making sure to keep his distance. Sebastian closed the door behind him and went the other way to the young master's room. When Sebastian reached for the doorknob, it swung open and Finny stood there, startled like he just saw a ghost.

"Sebastian, we have guests right? Who are they? I thought there wasn't going to be anything stressful going on today," said Ciel, taunting him childishly.

"They are strangers who are in need of shelter and they ave an injured friend who needs immediate attention. Tanaka-san is taking care of it. Finny, Mey-Rin, please go get the medical supplies from the storage and assist Tanaka-san please. I will help Bocchan get dressed to meet his guests if he feels like it."

"Yes sir!" said Finny and Mey-Rin before running off.

Sebastian grabbed the change of clothes that he had already laid out when he came to check up on Ciel a couple of hours ago. He helped Ciel take off the nightshirt and stopped to notice that Tim was laying on the pillow.

"So the reason why you didn't call out when having nightmares was because he was your companion huh?"

"Foolish. He just showed me a song that someone was playing on the piano. It was just what humans call soothing."

Sebastian finished tying the teal colored bow around his masters neck and gave his walking stick to him.

"I feel the need to hurry back to the others because my boiling pot of beans are in danger of mushing because that red headed shinigami is as useless a the other lot," said Sebastian, checking the time on his watch.

Ciel and Sebastian entered the ward and the three people who weren't injured but just battered up a bit stood up from their seats at the arrival of him and his master.

"Welcome guests. I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the master of this mansion. I hope you will find the Phantomhive hospitality of beneficial use to you who seems tired and worn out."

The red head took off the hood to reveal a spiky hair do with a black bandana.

"Hey, we both have an eye-patch on the same eye! What a coincidence!"

"Shh, Lavi sit down and quit acting like a kid!" scolded the girl.

"Please introduce yourselves. I'm curious."

The man with the long hair stood up, "I am Kanda Yu, general and leader of this group. Baka-usagi here is Lavi and the girl is Lenalee. The injured one is Moyashii."

Lenalee hit Kanda on the head and smiled sweetly. " I'm sorry, the injured ones name is Allen Walker."

When Lenalee said that, a crack of thunder shook the whole manor. Ciel lost his balance and toppled over the already bandaged Allen. As the lights flickered on and off, Allen slowly began to open his eyes. Sebastian wasn't able to get Ciel entirely off when he sat up in the bed and looked at Ciel.

"Ciel...Phantomhive?"

**AN: I lost inspiration for this chapter after my first one got deleted. T-T. But i will try to update by friday if i can get any feedback...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or D. Gray-Man!**

**I don't have anything important to do and even though I should be doing homework, writing more was all I could think about at school! I wanna thank those who reviewed and followed it! This is my first Fan fic too so...THANK YOU! Now, onto the next chapter!**

The room stopped shaking and Sebastian was standing behind Ciel who lost his footing. Everyone was quiet and not even Lavi who always felt the need to say what was on his mind was quiet.

"Do you know him Allen-kun?" asked Lenalee.

The young white-haired boy painfully sat up and looked at Ciel. Ciel's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. He felt he met this person before. But that was just nothing but a feeling. He didn't really know if it was the truth or not.

"Ciel Phantomhive...what are you doing here?" asked Allen.

Lenalee could hear the panic rise in Allen's voice. But before anybody could answer, the butler gave a slight chuckle.

"Well, I had a feeling I've seen that face before. You've certainly changed your appearance though. The last time the young master and I saw you, your scar wasn't as big and you were but a little boy."

Allen grit his teeth. It took all of him to stop himself from activating his innocence and destroying the smile that Sebastian was wearing.

"Kanda, you can feel it right? The aura that he emits is different than any human," said Allen, who looked down and didn't lift up his head.

"His aura is dark and muddy. I can feel the evilness coming off from his body like he is a demon himself," said Kanda, who slowly began to take off his wet black coat. It revealed his exorcist uniform, still red because he refused to take any of the gold color as the other generals have.

Ciel looked at the young asian male that was able to guess out Sebastian's true nature. He wanted to know who these people were and what they wanted.

"I'm so sorry but as much as I want to stay here, I need to get back to my beans. I worry terribly that dinner will end up late too," said Sebastian checking his pocket watch again.

He left the room quickly and before anybody got the chance to say anything, Tim flew in with the speed of a monster. He hovered in front of Allen's face and both their tears ran out the corner of their eyes.

"T-Timcanpy! You are all right! Ahh how I missed you! I haven't seen you in forever!" said Allen through sobs.

"So Tim was yours huh?" said Ciel.

"Yes. Were you taking care of him here?" asked Allen.

"More like he barged in here. Besides I owe half my life to that thing for getting help when I was having an-"

He stopped mid-sentence because he thought they didn't feel the need to tell them about him. Ciel sat down in a nearby chair and relaxed himself. Tanaka followed suite and inflated, turning back into his recharging form.

"Um...Mister Lavi...I couldn't help but notice the book you're carrying. What is it about?" asked Finny.

"Oh this, well it's a book about birds. There is even drawings! Did you wanna see?! Did you wanna see?!" asked Lavi getting excited that someone was interested in his book.

As those two indulged themselves in conversations about birds, Ciel was observing the people. They most likely worked in an organization judging by the fact that they wore matching black uniforms with red piping. He noticed that the girl had cross shaped scars close to her ankles and a red bangle hung limply on them. The other asian man had the same crossed shaped scar that was revealed when the sleeves of his shirt opened up a bit and rolled down. He had the same red bangles.

"Young master is there something wrong?" asked Mey-Rin.

Ciel blushed for no reason and said, "Go and help Sebastian set up for dinner. We have guests meaning more plates and chairs to set out. Quit loitering here. You too Finny!"

The maid and gardener left to help the butler and chef with preparations. The storm outside didn't seem to die down at all but seemed to be getting worse.

"So what do you guys do and where are you people from?" asked Ciel.

"We're exorcists and we work for the Black Order. Getting rid of Akumas is our job," said Lavi.

"The Black Order? I've never heard about it before. If you are exorcists, what were you doing that made you some here for shelter?"

Allen looked at his innocence hand and heeved a heavy sigh.

"We were sent on a mission to find a certain akuma that has been causing trouble around the area. Our superior told us that the akuma was killing off citizens," said Allen.

He held Tim and Tim seemed to smile. Suddenly, his spherical body bagan to jerk like he was about to throw up. But out of nowhere, the blue bird that he had swallowed that morning came out of his mouth along with the other object.

"Tim, nice job! You saved the innocence and you still have the birds body!" said Lavi, reaching for the bird.

Kanda took the innocence and put it in his bag that hung off his belt around is waist. Ciel watched closely as the Lavi untied a piece of paper from the birds leg that Ciel had failed to see before. He straightened his back and unfolded the tiny piece of paper. He took sometime to read it before giving it to Kanda.

"Damn...everybody we were lied to. That akuma can duplicate itself. We only killed a clone of it. We aren't done with our mission yet. There is still the incident with the little girl. She is still missing," said Kanda.

They heard footsteps coming from the hallway and Ciel thought it was Sebastian until the childlike laughing separated itself from the sounds of the storm outside. Kanda held his hands out in front of Ciel and so did Lenalee and Lavi. Allen sat up and prepared himself for whoever was laughing.

"Let...me...in...friends..."

The person knocked twice and repeated the same sentence twice more.

"Let...me...in...friends.."

**AN: I hope it made some sense. I am also planning to write longer chapters later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or D. Gray-Man!**

**I'm glad for people who reviewed! It made my day! There was also a review from a guest who asked if there was going to be pairings and I'm not sure if I should. I would like your suggestions and I hope that this story/chapter will be worthy of your time!**

* * *

Sebastian poured the boiled beans into a strainer and let out a heavy sigh. As he had feared, the boiling beans that he had trusted the dumb shinigami to take care of no longer looked pleasing. He would have to make a substitution and use what he had already prepared.

"Really, today everything is going behind schedule. Grelle, if you're done complaining then go make yourself useful somewhere else!" said Sebastian, with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Grelle was no longer complaining because he had his fill of punches and a huge one on his left cheek.

"Sebas-chan! I'm sorry okay! I promise not to bother you anymore so just don't make me hangout with those other lowly servants of yours!" shouted the redhead.

"For your information, those other servants you mentioned are not mine but my masters. I also do not desire them either."

"Oh come one Sebas-chan, you're too serious about this whole contract thing. Can't you just eat his soul right now? I mean, aren't demons supposed to be untrustworthy and-"

Sebastian's fist met with Grelle's right cheek and sent him to the other side of the kitchen.

"Sorry, but I follow in my own code and aesthetics. I don't need to hear your opinion nor do I care."

He smiled and turned back to preparing his master and guests meal. He felt a sudden doom as he hear footsteps of three familiar figures. The door to the kitchen opened and the three whom he dreaded were coming entered with smiles plastered on their faces.

"Mister Sebastian, we've come to make ourselves useful to you! Command away!" said the cheerful gardener.

"Well then. The best way you lot can help is to stay out of the way. How are our guests coming along?"

"Lavi-san is really nice and funny! He showed me pictures of these cool birds from all around the world that I've never seen before!" said Finni.

"That man with the long hair was such a stud," said Mey-Rin who was blushing from head to toe.

Grelle's ears perked up and got up from the corner he was sitting in.

"Who is a stud?" he asked with a mischevious smile.

"Anyways for the time being, if you really want to help, then please see to it that the young master is protected if in any case there is deception in their sleeves."

"Yes Sir!"

The three left again and Grelle stood up too.

"I'm just gonna go and check out this stud that the maid was talking about. Don't worry Sebas-chan! I'm not cheating on you! I'm just going to go look at eye candy!"

He spun on his heels and raced off after the other three who had left already. A crackle of lightning made him turn his attention back to the unprepared dinner. He took out the pork from it's package and was searching for a knife when he heard a vioce.

"Well, who ever you are. I find no pleasure in hiding nor do I find pleasure in searching. Come out who ever you are," said the weary butler.

"Then, since you are such a notorious demon, there is no reason to hide."

* * *

The lights flickered on and off as the hollow sound of the door being knocked on reverberated throughout the room. Allen gulped and his eyes trailed to Ciel who was standing behind Kanda.  
His eyes where immediately pried off his friends when the doorknob slowly turned. At that moment, to them, the clicking of the doorknob was louder than the thundering or lightning. It slowly swung open and a little girl stood in the entrance of the opened door.  
Her white night gown was no longer white and had large stains of blood around the neck area. Ciel felt a twinge of panic but it went away.

"Allen, is she an akuma?" asked Lenalee who was looking at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"No she is not. I don't sense her as-"

He stopped in mid-sentence. His eye reacted and the familiar clogs spun in circles until it came to a stop.

"She isn't an akuma...but there is one in this house somewhere."

"If she isn't an akuma...then what is she?" asked Lavi.

"Ghost."

They looked at Kanda as he uttered those words under his breath. They turned their attention back to the girl but she was gone. Ciel stepped back and felt a chill in the air around him. Allen turned to look and fell out of the bed in a furry. The other three did so too as they saw what was behind the tiny earl.

"D-Don't tell me..." stuttered Ciel before feeling another twinge in his lungs.

Standing behind Ciel was the ghost and she had her arms wrapped around Ciel's tiny feminine waist. What sent chills down everybody's spine even Kanda's was that she was rubbing her face on his back and smiled.

" My Prince and I will live together forever and we'll make lots of friends."

Ciel slowly turned his head to look at the ghost who was clinging onto him. Allen's eye soon began to search again for the akuma whose presence was close.

"Lavi, come with me! There is an akuma here somewhere. It's a level 4. Lenalee, Kanda, can you two watch over Ciel?"

They all nodded and right when Allen and Lavi was out the door, a loud bang was heard coming from the west side of the building. Allen and Lavi hurried their footsteps and when they stepped into a brightly lit room, what apalled them was the red blood that was splashed everywhere. Allen's eye caught sight of a pile of bodies. He realized it was the servants. Lavi ran ahead and moved them apart to check their pulse.

"They still have their pulses. Finni, you guys! What happened?!"

Finni's emerald green eyes opened and slowly began to loose it's glisten.

"A...monster...he wanted to know where Mister Walker was. Please...help the others. Don't let them die."

He closed his eyes and Lavi checked for his pulse. Allen choked back some tears.

**AN: Okay...I had so many ideas pop in my head and I tried make sure that this chapter made some sense. I tend to forget what I write so I'm stuck here rereading. I promise I'll make the chapters longer starting on chapter 6! And the ghost part, I was scaring myself! I was so scared because I was writing and imagining all this stuff in my head. T-T Stuck on the top bunk in the basement by myself...yeah! I hope so far the story is worth it's salt.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or D. Gray-Man! **

**So in the last chapter everything was kind of confusing and thrashed together but I kind of needed to set the stage. And I have decided for the sake of the story, no pairings! Sorry if it was messy or confusing. I also promised a longer chapter so here I go! **

Ciel Phantomhive sat on the now vacant bed that Allen was laying on not too long ago. He could feel faint traces of his body warmth still lingering in the sheets. The same warmth that comforted him for a night before he was taken away. Before Ciel was once again left alone in a caged cell bound by chains. Kanda and Lenalee watched quietly as the ghost girl ordered the Earl to sit.

"Prince-sama how I've longed to see you again! I've been trapped in the dark for so long and then I heard your voice calling! I didn't make it in time but now that I've found you, we'll live happily ever after!"

Ciel shivered at her ghostly voice and could feel her eerie presence in his spine. But then the slightest smile formed which soon turned to unknown intentions of laughter. He held his stomach and crunched up with uncontrollable laughter.

"This is certainly amazing. To be afraid of an apparition but not a demon. I amuse myself," said Ciel through fits of laughter.

"This is stupid. Call your butler," said Kanda huffing out a sigh.

The ghost girl frowned as if she was insulted and weeping noises slowly rose from within her. It was quiet and low but soon began to get louder and louder. Ciel covered his ears.

"Innocence, activate!"

The red bangles that hung loosely around Lenalee's ankles seemed to light up with life and began to come apart into hexagonal parts forming wings. They quickly wrapped around her legs and up to her thighs.

She grabbed Ciel and she turned to look at Kanda and said, "I'm going to the butler! Hurry and catch up!"

She left as if she too was a ghost and Kanda was still standing there, stuck with the ghost brat who not only seemed spoiled but she was the kind of brat whose attitude he hated most. She sobbed and screamed even louder than before, before disappearing from the bed only to reappear next to the very much annoyed asian man.

"Nobody can take my prince away from me! I will kill anybody who tries to take him away from me," she said with a voice way lower than the lowest note that Kanda could ever hit. He couldn't hide it either that he was startled and he suddenly felt a cold breeze chill him in the bones. He felt something enter his spine and his skin crawled with the presence of another. His blood went cold and his shoulders drooped down. His hands reached up to his face slowly and Kanda began to cackle with an evil expression caked on his face.

"Nobody will take my prince away from me. We'll make friends…lots of them!"

* * *

Lavi made sure that he was able to get the heart of Finni to have a steady beat before he moved on to the maid who was bleeding from a gashing wound on her torso. In the corner of his eyes, he saw something flash and his reflexes made him grab the tiny hammer that was conveniently in a pocket hooked onto his shorts.

"Innocence, activate!"

Before he could utilize any of its special abilities, he stopped himself in the presence of Lenalee and Ciel.

"It's just you Lenalee! I was scared to death! Gosh with a ghost and then an akuma somewhere, this is too much for me! If the old man was here with us, he wouldn't make it," exaggerated Lavi, bringing up a hand to wipe his sweat.

"Where is Allen? And what happened to everybody here?" asked Lenalee.

"I don't know but we found them like this. There is a possibility that a level 4 is here and Allen went ahead. I might need a hand Lenalee. Ah! Where is Yu? Did you guys leave him with that ghost girl?" asked Lavi.

"Now that I think about it, I thought he would follow but he isn't here," said Lenalee, turning back to look if there was any signs of someone running after. Lenalee walked over to the hallway and peeked past the corner she had turned. There were no signs of the long haired Asian stud and no sounds of footsteps. She walked back to help Ciel sit up. He was stuck in a daze but slowly began to pull himself together and began to panic, his chest tightening and an asthma attack alerting him.

"Sebastian…Sebastian, I am here! Come!"

Ciel stood up and he expected his butler to be there before he even opened his eyes. But to his dismay, there was only him standing. Only him standing by himself. Lenalee gave a pitying look and put her hands around Ciel's body once again.

"Lavi take care of them! I'm going to take him to the butler."

And she was gone before Lavi could say anything. Lenalee was going so fast that she ran right into the back of Allen. They landed in a heap and they were dizzy. Ciel managed to stand up and dusted himself off. Allen mussled his white hair and quickly brought pressure on his wounded torso. The blood began to stain the white bandages that were tightly wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry Allen! Are you all right?" shouted Lenalee.

"I'm fine. The akuma is close! I can feel the evil of it coming closer. Its soul is screaming for help."

Ciel's eyebrows perked up. He didn't understand anything that they were distressing about. The exorcist were running around saying akuma this, akuma that while at the same time scary ghost shit was happening. Ciel was most enraged by the fact that when he called for Sebastian, he didn't come or answer. Something was wrong and he was being left out on it. But he was wise to keep quiet and watch things as they flowed.

"Allen are you sure you can take on the akuma? Damn, where is Kanda when you need him?"

"Kanda? What happened to him?" asked Allen, forgetting about his wound.

"He was supposed to follow right after me but he never came. I didn't really notice but he must've hesitated," said Lenalee who was thinking of all kinds of different possible things that might've happened to him after she had left with Ciel.

She was distracted from her thoughts when another explosion shook the manor house from the west. This time though, it felt closer and they could hear the commotion come closer. Allen stood up and lifted his hands in front of him.

"Innocence, activate."

His body engulfed in a tiny light and a cape manifested out of the air and draped itself over the boy. Its crown-like hood and mask gleamed. Ciel took note that his left arm changed and suddenly got bigger with claw like fingers. He brought his hands together and pulled on his left wrist on his unusual arm. Ciel nearly shivered when he saw the white-haired boys arm slowly change into a large broad white sword with a black cross going from top to bottom, side to side.

"It's coming Lenalee…brace yourself."

Ciel noticed for the first time the boots on her feet. They had tiny butterfly like wings at the heel and had a halo hovering by it. These people were different from anything or anyone he's ever seen before. Ciel was pulled out of his thoughts when the side of the wall burst open and sent parts of the wall flying at them. Ciel closed his eyes but not before he saw a white cape drape him and protected him. He could hear Sebastian's voice which was obviously in pain.

"Bocchan! Are you alright?!"

The cape was removed and Ciel looked into the eyes of the raven-haired demon. The trail of his blood led to another unsightly being that looked like a human with the basic features but had a big star tattooed onto the surface of its bear belly. Its wings were like fairies' and it too, had a halo hovering over its head. It began to laugh in a high pitched voice that Ciel quickly linked to that of Elizabeth, his fiancé's laugh.

"Fancy meeting you here Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee. The Earl was expecting you somewhere else though!"

Sebastian looked at Allen with curiosity.

"Well, I have watched you perform a couple of times with that father of yours. You truly look like a classic European white face clown," said Sebastian with a smirk.

Allen sighed and looked at the damage that was done to Sebastian. He was cut on the shoulder but it didn't look deep and there was a long bleeding cut on his pale cheeks. Allen felt the crimson pair of eyes lay on him and he turned away to look back at the level 4 akuma.

"What are you here? Did the Millenium Earl send you here?"

"He told me to find a little girl. He wants to find her ghost and capture it."

"Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't it be a secret then?" asked Allen who could see the young bluenette cross his arms.

"Because the Millenium Earl knows that you are here. We've been monitoring you for a long time now. This house was just too big to find you right away. I ran into trouble with a demon of a different caliber. Who would've thought his kind would be her-"

Allen swooped in to a surprising cut and the level 4 lost it's balance. Lenalee took the chance to act. With her speed, she went behind it and kicked it right in the head, causing the dark purple blood to come gushing out at her. Allen stuck the sword into the abdomen, splitting the star print on its stomach in half. Sebastian ran over to Ciel and pulled him away.

The level 4 began to inflate in uneven bubble patches and before it reached it's peak, Allen walked over and tapped it's forehead with his sword, giving the akuma a soft and heavenly feeling.

"Why are you searching for the ghost girl? What's she of use to you guys anyways?"

"The girl…her soul was called back to the earth as an akuma…but she was already a ghost. She has troublesome powers…was all I was told. Thank you Allen Walker."

Allen gave it his smile and covered himself with his cape right before it's distorted body blew up. After the dust had fallen, Allen deactivated his innocence and returned to ailing about his wound. Ciel walked over to Allen and with his arms crossed simply gave him a cold glare.

"I want answers. What do you know about me and why do you know?"

Allen stood up.

"Before I met my master or Mana, my adoptive father, I was sold by my very own parents because of this hand," said Allen, showing him the blood red hand with the jewel cross embedded on his hand.

Lenalee joined him by his side and gave Allen a reassuring look as if to say that if he were to falter, she would step in.

"I was sold to a cult who practiced black magic and the summoning of demons. They thought I was the perfect one because my hand was known as the Devil's Left Hand. I was able to escape that place because of the akuma attacks. I was saved but I never forgot the fact that I was close to being branded with a noble brand. It was a couple of years ago when I was accompanying my master when we passed by a burning manor house. Naturally, we saw people come in and out so we followed them out of curiosity."

Ciel could feel his weak lungs lunge for a breath of air but he kept still and waited for Allen to continue.

"And that was when I met you Ciel."

**AN: I did it! I have set the stage. Now some of your questions will be answered. I'm sooo sleepy cause I didn't sleep for like 48 hours and it's so late that it's tomorrow. Well, the only reason I made the little girl a ghost was so that I could get kanda a little berserk! (my fav. Character btw) I' sorry if it didn't make sense and this was the most I could do! I hope this story/chapter was worth your salt! Please review and tell me how I'm doing! I take all criticism! ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or D. Gray-Man!**

**Allen is telling about the past so this will be Allen's POV. **

The snow fell in large flurries. The light gray sky demonstrated an eerie and evil day. I looked ahead and tried to catch up to my master's pace. It was cold and I could feel the winter wind blow into my lungs. I wasn't even walking anymore and was forced to start running if I was to ever catch up to the red head. I came to a halting stop when I saw that he was no longer walking.

"What's wrong Master?"

"Look ahead Allen," said my master with a strangely serious tone.

I turned to look the way he nudged his head towards and I nearly fell back onto my bottom. A big house. Burning in an inferno of fire. The fire made black puffs of smoke which dissolved into the air and becoming part of the clouds. I could see little figures moving back and forth and a wagon that was approaching. I watched as it came to a stop and out came a tiny figure with which was red. The person must've liked to wear red. I looked at my master and he dropped his cigarette that he was smoking on into the snow which extinguished it out. He started walking in the direction of the road that would take us to the burning mansion.

"M-Master! Why are you going there?"

"Allen, do you know what a companion is? Do you know what a comrade is?"

I was surprised by his seriousness and wasn't really sure how I would answer him.

"Do you know what a friend is?"

I nodded. Someone you could depend on and someone who could depend on you. Someone who you really care about and someone who makes you happy.

"If you do, then if your friend's house was on fire, would you just turn away and walk in the other direction?"

I looked at Master and then back to the mansion. So his friend must live there. We finally reached the road and I could already smell the smoke coming from there. It burnt my lungs and threw ash in my face. I couldn't tell if my master was worried or angry. I felt it was both because he had never been this calm before and was always thinking about himself. The closer we got to the burning mansion, the darker grey the snow became, as if it became tainted and no longer pure as it should've been.

"Here we go Allen. You better stay right behind me and not go off on your own."

Master entered the side door but I stopped before entering. I noticed a person. She was crying and was wearing a red dress, crying. Her red locks of hair were falling out of the braid that went around her head and her servants tried to get her back into the carriage. She tried to get away from them and refused to leave.

"Sister, Ciel, Vincent! Can you guys hear me?!"

He screaming was futile. The fire had drowned it out and a window cracked open and out fell an old servant who had a stab wound on his back. He was an old man and judging by his tailcoat and suit, he was probably a butler.

"Mister Tanaka! Are you alright?!" shouted the red lady.

I could tell she had a bit of hope in her that someone was still alive. She ordered her men to take him in the carriage and get some help. I finally remembered that I was supposed to be following my Master. So I turned back and entered the door only to find him gone. I know that I get lost easily and this situation was not good. I didn't even know what I was looking for. I turned the corner and the smell of smoke was getting heaver and heavier. It began to get hotter and hotter and right when I was going to reach out to open a door, it cracked open and I fell back in surprise. My master stood over me in nearly tatters and his spiky red locks of hair singed at each end.

"Let's go," was all he said.

I didn't utter a word and tried my hardest to suppress in a cough. I could feel my throat itch and I imagined myself looking pretty stupid jerking at the suppression. My Master entered another room and it looked like the master bedroom.

"Do NOT come in or else I will throw you into the fire!"

He beamed his eyes at me and I nodded looking away. He closed the door behind him and I stood in the hall with the fact that the house was currently on fire and I wasn't running to save myself like someone should. I heard the door click and Master came out looking seriously at me.

"Allen, you wanted to be an exorcist right? Then here is another practice mission for you even though it may be a bit traumatizing."

I nodded, not knowing where he was getting at.

"I need you to get captured by a group of people to save someone."

"Who are these people?"

"The ones who burnt down this mansion."

**AN: back to third person**

Allen heaved a worried sigh. Not just for the other people near him, but for himself. He laughed to himself wondering why he was even there. Sitting in the cage in chains that were locked around his wrists and ankles, he stared at the little boy sitting on the other side. His head was buried in his knees and he was crying. The boy had beautiful cobalt blue hair and once when the boy lifted his head up, Allen saw his cerulean eyes.

"Um…may I ask you your name?" asked Allen unsurely.

"…"

"Well…I'm Allen Walker. Where are you from?"

"…"

He sighed. He was waiting for his Master to give a signal from the crowd when it was time to strike. He was going to try and ask for the kids name one more time but not before the boy started to cough. He emerged from his little cocoon and clutched his chest. Allen panicked and scooted over to him and put his hand on the younger boys back.

"A-Are you alright?"

The boy looked up at him with a glare and after a couple of minutes regained his composure. Allen scooted back to his side of the large cage and when a male voice started talking he made no more attempts to speak to the boy.

"**_Good Evening ladies and gentlemen who has joined us on this night. If it is your first time, feast your eyes upon our sacrifices made to the demons down below. We have been able to obtain beautiful sacrifices from another source and the devil will surely be amazed. The first sacrifice is a girl whose beauty lies in the evil red pigment of her hair!"_**

The crowd cheered and Allen could hear the cries of a young girl nearby. He wanted to see but there was a cloth that covered the cage that he sat crouched in. He heard a loud plop as if someone was thrown on the floor and soon, the girl began to screech again.

**_"Come forth demon, we summon you!"_**

People began to chant sounding like a well rehearsed choir. Then a terrible silence hung through the air. Allen could tell that the boy next to him was afraid and held onto his arm.

"It's okay…I'm here," said Allen in a whisper.

**_"It seems she was not enough to please the demons! Bring out the next one!"_**

Allen could hear the footsteps come closer and closer. Allen looked at the boy next to him and he brought his hands up to cover his ears. The footsteps stopped in front of Allen's cage and he gulped.

**_"Not them yet! We will save the best for last!"_**

Allen felt a surge of relief but soon regretted it because in exchange for that relief, another person was to meet their end. As he had guessed, another kid was brought out of their cages, chains clinking to the ground. The bluenette held onto Allen's leg and silently cried. Allen hoped more than anything that he would be able to escape with him at least with his Master's help.

As time passed and more silence clawed Allen's neck, voices began to whisper and talk amongst the audience.

**_"The demons seem to be testing us or they just don't find our finest sacrifices enough! Now that it has come to that, we will now use two of our finest catches. One with the most pure of white hair with a silvery blue hue to the eyes. The other with the most silkiest cobalt blue hair and cerulean eyes that will capture you into their depths."_**

What Allen had feared most of all had finally caught up to him. He could tell the boy noticed his fear and stopped his weeping. They both froze as the cloth was raised and the color of red filled their eyes. Red blood everywhere around them. The masks that the strangers wore to hide their faces were burnt into both boys memory.

**_"Take the white haired one first!"_**

The cage was opened and Allen slowly looked at the other boy with tears slipping down his cheeks. He knew he should be alright…right?

They ripped Allen's tiny hands away from the bluenettes ears and brought him to his feet. A girl dressed in very revealing and tight leather clothes dragged him across the room and pass a pile of dead bloody children. She lifted him with the help of another man and laid him on his back to a platform.

**_"The first sacrifice will be this child with a demonic hand! In it has a cross embedded in it! We will now begin!"_**

Allen took a deep breath and watched as the man with the mask lifted his hands up slowly and paused. When the chanting of the men who were now standing in a circle around him began, he brought down his special knife with all the brute force and lust in him.

Then, like the heart beat of angels, he heard a _ping_ that signaled the end of his misery. His master had used Maria's special curtain to hide his presence. There was a silence that went upon the chanters and Allen quickly got up and away from the platform.

**_"Oh! The demon has finally answered! He has taken the child and with the last sacrifice, we'll be returned with his presence!"_**

Allen gasped. He was running to the cage but stopped when his Master stood before him, cloaked in the curtain as well.

"Just watch and see. This was meant to happen and will benefit the future."

Allen nodded with tears in his eyes. His Master sounded reassuring and when he did, he never lied. No matter what kind of back stabbing and deceiving person he was. He turned his attention back to the women who was dragging the boy's limb body to the platform and put him on there as she had done to him. Lifting up his arms, he laughed and brought down his arms to stab the little boy in the torso. His legs jerked up in pain and Allen did everything he could to not activate his innocence and kill them. But before the man could get another stab, the lights went out and grunts of pain filled the room like a song.

The lights flickered back on with a red light and the only one left still alive and not bleeding was the man who hosted, the boy, Allen and his Master and a mysterious man wearing all black and a black feathered scarf. Allen looked at the sharp high heels at the end that could end anybody's life if stabbed in the right place.

**_"FINALLY! Demon, I have called you forth! Now give me all the money and fortune in the-"_**

The man was stabbed in the chest before he was able to finish what he had to say. The mysterious _man_ laughed and turned his attention to the boy.

_"My, what a little master you are. What is it that you desire?"_

"I want revenge!"

Allen looked at his Master and noticed the look of anger.

"Master…who is he?"

"A demon…a different one than the ones we are entrusted to save. If possible, we who've met any of them try our best to stay away from them. Watch Allen…"

He moved his gaze from his Master to the other two lazily as if he was going to fall down from exhaustion. He noticed that the 'demon' had changed clothes and now wore a black tailcoat and had the very image of a perfect butler.

_"May I ask what your name is Bocchan?"_

"My name is…Ciel Phantomhive."

Allen spoke the name to himself.

"Ciel…Phantomhive…Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel collapsed in his knees and onto his back, only to be caught by the demon.

"Please…as much as I am a deceiver, I hate it when rats are hiding."

Cross snapped his fingers and Maria brought down the curtain. The demons face showed that he was surprised by their presence.

"Oh, and what might you people be doing here?" asked the demon with a grim face.

"Watching fate set the stage," said Allen's Master.

"Oh, and was that brat next to you another one of those dead foolish human's sacrifices to me?" he asked, looking at Allen with his deadly crimson eyes.

Allen's Master sighed and turned around.

"We're going Allen."

Allen looked back and forth between his master and the demon. He bowed a bit and ran off to join his master out the entrance. Before he entered after his master into the hall, he kept his head in and smiled.

"My names Allen Walker."

**AN: FINALLY! I finished this chapter! Hopefully I was able to connect what really happened to the DGM characters. Please give me a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji or D. Gray-Man! It's been a LOOONG TIME since I wrote. I was having some major writers and artist block!Sorry and for those who waited patiently, sorry! Also, the chapter is going to be shorter! SORFRRY!Lately I into a genre of manga that I never ever thought i would ever read. And thanks to the person who pointed out my mistake! THANK YOU! PLEASE ENJOY!**

A loud crash of lightening snapped the silence that was thick in the air. Ciel stood there, half believing what he heard coming from the white haired boy. He knew subconsciously who Allen was and even remembered remembering him. Sebastian walked over to Ciel and bowed.

"Bocchan, you must be tired. I will bring some tea and a late night snack for you. I apologize that dinner won't be served anytime soon because of all this trouble."

Lenalee walked over to Allen and sighed.

"Your wound is bleeding again. We'll have to re-bandage it," said Lenalee.

Allen nodded and took the hand that Lenalee gave to him. Ciel looked at Allen's blood red hand. He remembered him fully now. The red hand that covered his ears when he was most scared. But just thinking about it made Ciel mad. Then something struck him. Allen had mentioned something his master had said.

_"Watching fate set the stage…"_

A chill went up his spine. He felt the air around him get cold and from the look of everybody else's face, they felt it too. Walking across the hall was the Asian man with the long hair. He was walking with his head down, laughing and walking like a deranged drunk.

"K-Kanda…where were you? I thought you were following behind me," said the Lenalee, slowly backing up.

Sebastian looked at him.

"So this is the 'jock' that Grelle was after. Where are the others and Grelle?"

"Nobody…will take away my Prince. He will be mine…forever."

Allen almost threw up. The voice came from Kanda and it made him seem like a creep.

"B-Ba-Kanda what's wrong with you? Did you eat something funny?"

No reply came back from Kanda and he stopped walking. Lenalee's boots slowly fired up at the end, with the halo emitting a tiny green light.

"I'm sure he must be possessed by something. After all, when I first saw him, he did not strike me as creepy," said Sebastian in a bit of a chuckle.

"Get…away from my Prince!"

He finally looked up and his facial expression was super scary. Allen flinched and slowly walked behind Lenalee. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Get away from my PRINCE!" shouted the ghost through Kanda's body.

Kanda began to walk towards Ciel. Ciel stood there as Kanda's possessed body stood hovering over his small childlike body. Sebastian stood closer to his master and smiled.

"Prince, I have finally found you! Let us run away now before they take you away again! I cannot live without you, Love!"

Allen was close to barfing out his guts and intestines. Lenalee had to hold back a big smile.

"No I will not go with you to wherever you are going. Just leave this place already," said Ciel.

"This is just like last time...last time you didn't want to go...and they took you! They took you and killed you!After they took you, they took me! I was thrown against your lifeless body! Now that we meet again, we must go before they come again!"

Allen stopped his joking around and got serious now. He stood up and gave Lenalee a look. She returned with the same knowing concern.

"Excuse me but may I ask for your name?" asked Sebastian who finally decided to speak.

"Hmph. How dare a lowly butler like you ask me for my name without proper courtesy?! I will not speak my name!"

Allen could hear a tint of the childish girl voice mixed in with Kanda's deep teenage voice. Sebastian tapped Ciel on the shoulders and gave him a look that told him to do something Ciel wouldn't want to do.

Sighing, he looked back at Kanda's tall form and said, "May I please be um...'reacquainted' with your name?" asked Ciel in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, My Prince. I am the proud daughter of Princess Isabella de' Medici, Aveline. You, Prince Phantomhive are secretly betrothed to me."

Sebastian chuckled. Then let out a quick laugh.

"Isabella's daughter huh? I haven't heard that name in a while. To think that your souls are still lingering here, looking for things you have already lost," said Sebastian who cocked his glowing crimson eyes past the layers of human flesh into the soul possessing Kanda.

"Do not speak ill of my mother! She was right in her quest for love!"

"Oh dear Bocchan, if Lady Elizabeth was present here, she would have a huge and angry fit right now."

Ciel shivered just thinking about it Elizabeth's wrath and if she got her hands on some swords, someone was going to die. Before anybody could ask anything, Kanda's body began to twitch.

"No...stop struggling! I want to stay...with my...prince! I finally found him!"

Clutching his head, Kanda fell in a heap to the floor. Allen rushed to his side and fell back when one of Kanda's fists made a crack in the marble hall.

"That damned ghost...I will fucking exorcise you!"

The other two exorcists felt relieved that their Kanda was back.

"Prince, we must leave!"

They turned and looked behind Kanda. She stood there, with a rotting ghost body.

"Wait! Lady Aveline, if you can! I would like your help! If you promise to help me, I will let your Prince go with you," said Allen.

"What are you doing bean-" Allen pinched Kanda on the thigh and smiled his nicest smile to the ghost girl.

She didn't look very convinced but Ciel who was tired of this scene stepped up.

"If you want me to go with you, help them first."

She nodded and Allen thanked him. His eyes met with Sebastian's and saw him smirk at Ciel's demand.

"Has something weird or different happen to you lately? If I can recall, the akuma was searching for you because you have special powers."

The girl looked at Allen and to his surprise, she put her fringes that was were hiding her eyes behind her ears, revealing her beautiful purple irises. She sat down in front of Allen and Kanda glared at her intently.

"Well I remember getting hung in and abandoned building and waking up to find myself as a ghost. That was a couple days ago. I guess time must've skipped because my surroundings have definitely changed. Then just yesterday night as I was wandering around, I came upon this mansion. I saw my Prince and I wanted to talk to him again but he couldn't see me nor you, rude servant. I walked around outside thinking about what I should do and then that was when I heard someone shout my name really loud. My body was glowing a green color and I wasn't sure what was going on. When i stopped glowing, I tried to come back in but I couldn't as if there was a barrier. When I saw these people come in, I took that chance."

During the whole time she was talking, Sebastian had pulled a chair from nowhere and Ciel was resting his tired and ill body. Allen couldn't think of anything. Isn't it normal for ghosts to glow was what he kept thinking. He was pulled out of his thoughts because he heard some footsteps.

"Allen...Yuuuuuuuu! Lenalee? Where are you guys?"

"Young Master, Mister Sebastian, are you guys there?"

"Shh, Finny if you start crying, you'll open your wounds again!"

Lavi's head popped out from the corner of the hall and dropped Baldo whom he was carrying.

"Allen! Yu! Lenalee! You guys are alright! Where is the akuma?"

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the ghost sitting casually as if it were normal for ghosts and humans to be sitting in front of each other talking about trivial things.

"It's okay Lavi, she's helping us," said Lenalee holding back some more laughter.

Lavi relaxed but he still had his guard up. Finny, Baldo and Mey-Rin joined them in the middle of the hallway.

"I never got to ask but what in the world happened to you lot?" asked Ciel.

"That human looking monster attacked us and no matter how much our bullets or weapons hit it, it did not even faze the monster. Before I knew it, we were all taken down and beaten. I woke up to find out that Mister Lavi here was treating to our injuries," said Mey-Rin.

Sebastian's eyebrows twisted upwards in a confused look. He has only ever remembered the maid as clumsy and annoying. Then he noticed that her glasses were gone and her legs still showing.

"Seems like we all took quite a beating. Please, I urge that we rest while I make some food," said Sebastian, helping Ciel stand up from the chair.

I'll also have to take care of this wall too, thought Sebastian. He sighed and looked at his watch. It was ten after dark and it seemed the storm was still going strong. Everybody followed Sebastian's lead and Timcanpy fluttered out of Allen's coat.

"Get some sleep Beansprout. Or I'll kill you," said Kanda giving Allen the demon glare.

**AN: Sorry this story was so crappy! I'll do my best to do better! I know im going to have a lot of criticism for this chapter but I'l take it and use them to be better. PLease leave a review guys! Thank you!**


End file.
